


Demons Just Can't Get Enough

by BeautyIsInTheBookshelves



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Battle Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Blood and Injury, Demon Hunters, Demons, Epic Battles, F/M, Fights, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friendly Andrew Underhill, Hurt Magnus Bane, Kidnapped Magnus Bane, Kidnapping, M/M, Magnus Bane-centric, Major Character Injury, Original Character(s), Power Couple Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Protective Alec Lightwood, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves/pseuds/BeautyIsInTheBookshelves
Summary: A rift has been torn in multiple realms of hell due to an ambush attack. Now demons are running all over the place. Higher and lower demons alike. And in New York, they're having a celebration.But Magnus comes to save basically everyone, these demons find something in him. Something that warners them to kidnap him. And kidnap him again. And again. And again.No one's happy about this.Or, 5 times Magnus was kidnapped by demons and 1 time where he wasn't.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. The Rift & The Water Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I wrote in between (and during, not gonna lie) my online classes. Because they are boring, my computer always crashes with Google Meets & Zoom and coffee gets me in a writing mood! 
> 
> 😄💖❕❗
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy it! Hugs and kisses! Stay safe out there! 🤗💕

"Alexander? Alexander? Darling?"

Alec groaned, moving away from the sound of the voice and shoving his face into the small crevice that was in between both his and Magnus' pillows. He heard a chuckle and couldn't help but smile himself. He moaned this time, feeling a sweet kiss press against his shoulderblade and along with that was the slight smell of coffee. Fresh coffee... and caramel. He rose up from the bed as if he was a zombie. Magnus chuckled, looking down at his boyfriend. Seeing how disheveled his hair was and how tired his eyes looked. Magnus leaned over, pressing a kiss to his lips this time. He expected it to be a peck, but Alec grabbed his waist, pulling him closer to him and deepening the kiss. Magnus moaned, wrapping his arms around his shoulders before pulling away. "Good morning." Alec called, groaning once again in exhaustion and pressing his forehead to Magnus' stomach.

"Why so tired?" Magnus asked, picking up the mug and handing it to him.

"Night patrol was longer than expected this time." he said, sitting up and sniffing the coffee.

"Oh... my poor baby. Lucky for you I added a shot of expresso." Magnus said, standing back up. Alec smiled, admiring his boyfriend in all of his beautiful glory. He was completely dressed. Makeup and all.

"Why are you up so early?" Alec called.

"What are you talking about? It's almost ten." Magnus said, waving his hand and opening up the curtains. He leaned forward to press yet another kiss to Alec's forehead, but a fire message rushed through the open window. Interrupting them. Magnus jerked back, snapping it into his hands and reading it before it burned away.

Alec sat up, propping himself onto his elbows and looking over at him. "What is it?"

"A rift opening in Coney Island." Magnus said, flashing it away and kissing Alec's cheek. "I'll be back, okay?"

"No. Wait. I'm coming with you." Alec said, getting up.

"Don't get up, I can handle it. No worries pup."

"Please don't call me pup."

"I'll be fine. And plus, Catarina, Isabelle, biscuit and your dearest and most annoying parabatai are already there." Magnus said, snapping on one of his corsets and a jacket. Alec's pupil's widened, his mind getting dirty _dirty_ thoughts just looking at his beautiful boyfriend. "No need to ruin your beauty sleep and breakfast."

"Mags-"

"No, no, no. You stay. I'll be back in twenty minutes. Thirty tops."

Alec frowned, but he perked up when Magnus kissed him again. "Okay." he said, sipping his coffee. "Be careful."

"Always darling. Always." Magnus said, waving his hand and opening up a portal. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alec said as the portal closed. He set down the coffee and stood up. "He must be out of his mind if he thinks that I'm not coming."

* * *

Catarina turned over, looking as a portal opened behind her. Magnus stepped out with a smile, but immediately yelped as a fireball was thrown at him. "What the hell is happening?" he cried out, looking over at his friend. She was faltering as she stood. Swaying from back and forth. He moved over, holding up by the waist and moving her behind one of the huge rocks on the beach.

"It's a bigger rift than expected." she said, watching as one of the demons trying to escape exploded into a pile of ichor and ash. Jace looked over at the mess, wiping it away from his face.

"Magnus!" he called out to him, sprinting over to him. "Can you help us?"

"First off, what do you think? Of course I can, I'm me! Secondly, I just got here blondie, give me a minute!" he yelled back, launching out his own fire ball at a demon that was rushing behind Jace. He turned back to Cat for a moment. "Rest. I'll be right back." He stood up, following Jace. "There's so many."

"I know." Jace said, pulling out his stele and refreshing some runes.

"Where are the others?"

"Trying to get to the ones that escaped."

"Okay. You take care of the demons getting out. I'll take care of the rift." Magnus said, rushing over to the wide hole in the ground. "By Lilith." he cursed, seeing how many demons were climbing up in the hopes of causing havoc or getting their first mundane meal.

Magnus rubbed his hands together, pointing it out at rift. Before he could even push it out, a large talon hit his chest. Pushing him backward and slamming him against the ground. Magnus pulled his face up, spitting out the sand in his mouth. He looked over, seeing the disgusting demon flying towards him. It's talons were sharp and ready to strike him hard. Magnus pushed himself onto his knees, shooting out his magic at it. He smiled as one of its wings burned off and it fell into the water. Magnus turned back to the rift, pushing out his magic to it as fast as he could. More and more demons were starting to climb and snake their way out, scaring Magnus. How did this rift even open? It wasn't natural with its size. Jace turned over, looking at Magnus. "Are you okay?!" he cried out.

"I'm fine." Magnus said. "Just... there's so many coming out. Call Izzy and-ugh!"

Jace's eyes widened, seeing a long tentacle wrap around Magnus' neck from inside of the rift. "Magnus!" he cried, moving down onto one knee and throwing the seraph that he held. It went deep inside of the tentacle, making it pull back inside of the rifts hole. Jace rushed over, catching Magnus before he fell forward. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." he said, rubbing his neck. He turned over. "Uh... Jace?"

"What?"

"I thought you said that the demons were escaping."

"They were."

"Then... why are they coming back?"

Jace raised his eyebrow, turning over and seeing the demons that had previously escaped him and Cat. They were all returning to the rift site. "By the angel." he said, looking over and seeing his sister and girlfriend reappear. "Okay. Try and close it, we'll hold them off!"

"I am trying!" Magnus said, pushing more and more magic as the giantic hole got smaller and smaller. Catarina looked over from her spot, seeing the demons start to surround Magnus. Her eyes widened. She rushed over, shooting out at the demons.

She pressed her back against Magnus, holding out his hands. "Are they coming back to the rift?"

"I don't think so." she said, shooting some more magic to help close the rift a bit more.

"Then why are they here?" Magnus said, snaking his hand back hard as the rift shut quickly, snapping off some limbs of demons that weren't fast enough. Magnus fell down onto his knees.

"Magnus!" Izzy cried, looking over. Only to knocked down to the ground for getting distracted.

Cat kneeled beside him, shooting at some demons approaching. "This is not my forte." she said.

"Fine." Magnus said, opening a portal. "Go home."

"Wait, what?!" she cried as Magnus pushed her inside, whispering in her ear his loft's address. He turned over, seeing a large demon flanking him. "Oh crap."

The demon opened his mouth, screaming it Magnus. He raised his hand shooting magic right into its mouth. The demon screeched, falling down on top of him, practically suffocating him before it turned into ichor like a popped water balloon. Magnus sat up, wiping it off of his body with a gag. He looked over, seeing Alec standing across from him. His bow tightly clasped in his hands as he shot out arrows at the demons still around the rift site around him and Magnus. He rushed over. "Are you okay?" he asked, helping him.

"I'm... alive." Magnus said, holding up his arms and showcasing how his arms looked like a snotty nose.

"Gross." Alec joked, wiping some ichor from his lower face and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Stay safe. I'm going to help Clary, okay?"

"I'll be fine." he said, looking over at the ocean. "Besides, there's some demons trying to swin away in that water. Let me join them."

Alec chuckled, running off. Magnus walked over to the water, the ichor rinsing off of his legs. He smiled, rubbing his hands together and shoving them in the water. His magic swam through like it was its own animals, slicing through the demons swimming in there like it was nothing. Magnus hummed, moving down deeper into the water and rinsing his clothes off. He hummed, walking over to shore. Alec was their winning number. The demons were rushing off probably into hiding. Alec lowered his bow, looking over at Magnus, a sly smile on his lips.

"Cocky fuck." he said under his breath as he stepped out from the water. He shook his hair. His magic was a bit too weak for him to dry himself off. But he was sure that he and Alec would get home sooner rather than later. Magnus walked over to the group, seeing them start to approach him. But he raised his eyebrow, seeing their eyes widen.

"Magnus!" Clary cried.

"Mags!"

"Watch out!"

Magnus raised his eyebrow. He looked over at his ankle, seeing a dark pink tentacle wrap around his ankle. "Well fu-" he was silenced as he was dragged back into the water screaming.

"Magnus!" Alec screamed, taking off into a sprint. Jace following him as well. They moved over to the edge of the waters. But they only got as far as their knees. They couldn't see him or where he was at all. Or the demon that he had taken him. "Fuck!" Alec yelled.

"Don't worry. We'll find him." Jace said.

Alec shook with fear. He knew Magnus had a fear of the water. He knew that he was terrified of it. And that he was weak with his magic. He could be hurt right now. Terribly hurt. Izzy wrapped her arm around his shoulder, smiling at him in hopes to comfort him. "Guys... was I the only that noticed the demons weren't surrounding the rift?" Clary said.

"What are you talking about?" Jace asked.

"They weren't around the rift. In fact, they weren't attacking us either. They were all around... Magnus." she explained.

Alec's eyes widened. "Why though?"

* * *

When Magnus came to, he was finally able to breathe. He slammed onto a rough surface, but it was above the water. He inhaled deeply, looking around him. He was on a large rock in the middle of the ocean. He pulled himself up, wiping some water from his eyes. He groaned in annoyance, stripping himself free from his blazer. Despite how cold he was, the blazer was sopping wet and wouldn't do anything for him. He looked over, seeing the waves all around him. Magnus inhaled. He hated water. The most he could do was a pool without panicking horribly. He inhaled, moving over. He needed to calm down and get out of here. He was sure that he could take a dive and perhaps create a portal to swim through. Yes, his carpet would get wet, but he'd be alive and in Alec's waiting arms. Magnus jumped off the rock, diving towards the salty sea. His body didn't even touch it as the tentacle snaked around his side. Magnus cried out, struggling against it. "Mother-" he didn't even finish his curse as another wrapped around his mouth.

He was slammed into the rock again. Magnus stood up, looking over at the waters. The demon looked like a shark, an octopus and a stingray all at once. It snaked it's head up, snarling at Magnus. Magnus screeched back at it sarcastically. "What do you want?" he yelled at it.

The demon just snarled at him before going back in the water. Magnus stood up, jumping once more into the water. He was grabbed up again, three tentacles restraining him. One keeping his wrists behind his back, another keeping his ankles together and one more around his torso. "Get off!" he yelled as he was pushed back onto the rock. But the tentacles stayed around his body. Magnus raised his eyebrow as the demon went deep under the water again. "You have got to be kidding me!" he said as struggled.

Magnus sat himself in a fit of rage and annoyance, struggling against these damn tentacles around him. He moved his hands over. He might have to swim for longer than expected, but if he got rid of this demon now it was better than nothing. Magnus inhaled, snapping his fingers and igniting a flame, almost as if his fingers were matches. He pressed it against one of the demon's suckers and heard a loud and pain-filled screech. They snaked off of him and freed him. Magnus stood up, watching as it popped free from the water. Immediately he pushed as much magic as he could.

The demon hurled upwards, screaming out before he melted into ichor. Magnus fell down onto his knees, shaking from how little magic he had left. He waved his hand, removing the ichor from the water before falling down. He'd need to gather up some strength before he tried swimming to shore. He fell down, covering himself up to try and rest up some.

* * *

"Alright. Thank you."

Alec set his phone with a sigh. He leaned down into his desk. His heart dropping. "Anything?" Maryse asked, looking up from her own phone.

"No. Maia will just... keep looking. But there's no way for us to be able to get on the waters." Alec said with a sigh.

The door to his office opened. Alec stood up straighter. "Anything?" he said as Clary walked inside of the room.

She shook her had. "No." she said. "Nothing on Magnus at least. No one has seen him. Not even any mermaids according to Meliorn."

Alec frowned again. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Thanks."

"But I have something." she said. "It's about the rift."

"What was the cause?" Maryse asked her.

"Apparently, this rift was opened from the inside." she explained.

"Their realm of hell?" Maryse asked.

Clary nodded. "There was no trace of magic on our side."

"How do you know that?" Alec asked.

"Cat helped." she said. "From what we researched and gathered at the rift sight, the demons escaped from a realm of hell due to a certain scent."

"Scent?" Alec repeated.

"Can you find it?" Maryse asked.

Clary shook her head. "Then I'll send a group over to the beach again. Maybe they can help." Alec said, sitting back down. He ran his hair through his hair in frustration.

"Anything on Magnus yet from your end?" Clary asked.

"We-"

The two were silenced when Maryse's phone rang. "Sorry." Maryse said, picking it up. "Hello?... Yes! Yes, this is she." she said.

"Who is it?" Alec called, impatient almost immediately.

Maryse held out her hand. "What?.. O-Okay. We'll be right there." she said hanging up. "An old friend called. He managed to get us a boat to borrow."

"That's great!" Clary called.

"Mom, that's amazing! Thank you!" Alec said, hugging her.

"Come on. We're wasting time. Let's go." she said, patting her son's cheek.

Alec nodded, grabbing his jacket and pulling it on.

* * *

Magnus slowly forced himself to wake up again. He sat up a bit quickly, feeling the chilly air by him. How long had he been unconscious? Had he woken himself and passed out again? It was now sun set. Hours since the rift had opened and closed. Magnus exhaled. He sneezed loudly, making himself shiver even more than before. He forced himself up to his feet, looking around. The waters were still crashing, but they were much calmer than when he was that demon's hostage. Magnus rubbed his hands together. "O-O-Okay." he said, shivering. "You c-can do this."

He moved his hand out in front of him, trying to start up a portal. His magic fizzled like a dying fire. He couldn't make one. He couldn't summon one. He was still low on magic and with him out in the oceans, sopping wet, freezing cold and with nothing to replenish his powers, he was pretty much stuck as he was before. 

"F-Fuck..." Magnus cursed, hugging himself. He was stuck here. Absolutely stuck. He needed to move. He was sure that he would probably freeze to death here. Magnus could still feel his magic. A little bit, but not too much. And he needed to put it to use. He knew that going in the water wouldn't make it better, because he couldn't swim in a random direction. He'd end up lost from his rock and drown. Magnus waved his hand, summoning a small boat. It looked like a kiddie sized boat. But it was the closest that he could summon and big enough to fit him. He slowly sat down inside of it sneezing again from the chilly wind that came with the waters.

He slowly pushed himself out into the waves and rubbed his hands together. Okay. He could do this. He picked up the oar, ripping it free from the spot inside the boat and pushed himself away from his sleeping rock.

* * *

"I don't see anything." Jace said with an angry growl, walking back over to Alec. Who was standing at the helm of the boat. Looking out with complete and utter worry. "Hey..."

"What if he drowned?" Alec said, his eyes widening from fear as he moved his hands away from his mouth. "What if the demon... ate him?"

"I doubt that demons would eat warlocks. Or that Magnus would let them eat him." Jace said to his brother. "I doubt that they would have really hurt him. Please try and breathe. Magnus will be fine."

"What if he's not? Jace I-"

"Found him!"

They two's eyes widened. They rushed over to where their mother was. Pointing across from where the boat was. Magnus was laying in a small boat. Curling into himself and hugging himself tightly while shivering. "Magnus!" Alec cried, rushing over towards the edge of the boat.

"How do we get him down?" Simon asked.

Alec tore off his jacket and moved to the edge. "Alec, wait!" Maryse cried as her son dived inside of the ocean.

Clary and Izzy couldn't help but laugh at his protective nature. Simon pulled free his shirt and dove in as well. They swam to the boat. Simon held it steady as Alec pulled him into his arms, trying to keep him dry and away from the water anymore. Jace threw down the thick rope the boat had on hand. Alec let Simon climb up first then he climbed up with Magnus.

Alec pulled him into his arms when he landed on the ground, cradling his head under his chin. Whispering thanks to the angel that Magnus was safe. Alec walked him inside of the boat and laying him down on the table there. Clary moved behind him, drying a rune to help warm him and hopefully warm Magnus as well when they cuddled. "Thanks Fray." he said, turning back to Magnus. He smiled, seeing him there. Seeing him safe.

Magnus hummed, feeling Alec caress his cheek gently. "Alexander?" he called.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Alec said, wrapping his jacket around his shoulders.

Magnus sneezed adorably. "I'm fine. I took care of that bastard demon." he said. "It polluted the ocean though."

"Can't imagine how disgusting that might be." Alec said, kissing him. Magnus moaned into the kiss, before sneezing. Alec chuckled.

"It's probably just a cold." Maryse said, rubbing his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Magnus said.

"Right now you rest. I'll take care of everything when we get home." Alec said to him, holding him close against his chest. Magnus hummed, hugging him.

* * *

"Thank you Alexander. This is all so nice of you." Magnus said as Alec set down a plate of warm pie and ice cream.

"Of course." Alec said. "Warm?"

Magnus chuckled. He was in dry soft pajamas, covered in three soft blankets, nursing a cup of tea and right in front of their fireplace. "Yes. Very." he said half joking.

He sipped the tea as Alec sat by him, cuddling him. "I'm glad that you're okay." he said, intertwining their fingers together.

Magnus smiled. "Me too." he said. "I love you."

"Me too." he said, letting Magnus rest his head on his chin. Alec smiled, but he exhaled.

Was the scent Magnus'?


	2. Circus Monkeys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever played the game Dark Deception? The first level is evil and scary monkeys. That's what this is what I imagined. So yeah... keep that in mind.

"Alexander?"

Alec pulled himself back down from the door lift that he had or working out. He turned over to Magnus, his sweat glistening like oil on a angel. "Yes?"

"My, my, my. Someone's body needs to get inside of mine." Magnus commented, winking at his boyfriend.

Alec immediately turned red. Magnus was a king at flirting. He, on the other hand, was a novice. Anything flirty from him would automatically make him red, flustered or hard. He covered his mouth and turned away from him. "Did you come here to admire?" he said.

"No. I came to ask you something. Do you and Jace, maybe Raphael too, mind escorting an adorable little warlock somewhere?" he asked.

"Where does Madzie need to go?" Alec asked, grabbing his face towel and wiping his face. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine my love. I need you strong boys to take my lovely niece to a circus." the warlock said.

Alec raised his eyebrow. "A circus?"

"Yes." Magnus said, uncrossing him arms and walking over to Alec's side. "Ah. I've forgot. You've never been to a circus before."

"No. I haven't. But that's not the point." Alec said, crossing his arms in front of him. "Why can't you take her?"

"I can't perform, host and escort my Madzie."

" _You_ are you having the circus?"

"I'm not having technically having it. An old friend is having one for downworld children. They've been doing it for years now. And this year, we are having some nephilim children join us as well." Magnus said. "It's a magical experience that every child should enjoy. And we are pulling all the stops to make it amazing."

Alec hummed. "That's... actually really nice of you to do." he said. "So what are you doing exactly? Magic tricks?"

"You offend me Alexander." Magnus said, throwing Alec's towel at his face and turning on his face, wiggling his hips on purpose. "Now I'm not telling you."

"No babe! Come on! I was kidding!" Alec called after him. "Tell me please."

"No." he said, turning around and tapping his nose. "It'll be a nice surprise when you chaperone Madzie."

Alec rolled his eyes jokingly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "Fine." he said, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "I'll be glad to take her. And I'll see if Jace would like to tag along."

Magnus hummed as Alec's lips moved up and pressed up against his. He moaned into the kiss, throwing his arms over his shoulders. He pulled his lips away with a pop, a sly smile on his lips as Alec's eyes widened and his face turned into a cherry Jolly Rancher. "You smell." he said to him, turning again on his heel.

* * *

"So this is a circus?" Jace called as they walked inside of the wide tent.

"Yeah. Aren't you excited Madzie?" Alec asked, looking at the little girl nestled on his hip. Madzie nodded, biting into her cotton candy with a smile. "Magnus said that kids love it. I'm not sure what exactly what happens during these. But Magnus says that we will enjoy it."

Jace shrugged sitting down next to Madzie. He tapped her nose, stealing a piece of her cotton candy with a smile. Alec chuckled, seeing Jace around the young girl.

His eyes wandered from their spot to the bleachers above and next to them, seeing so many children. Shadowhunter children, who were smiling excitedly with their parents or group they were with. Vampire's by the shadows, snacking on Twizzlers and lollipops. Warlocks, seelies and werewolves alike. And all of them smiling. Some of them even speaking amongst themselves and making new friends. It made Alec's heart warm. Ten years ago, you wouldn't see anything like this. It qas... amazing.

Clary and Raphael sat down next to Jace, Alec and Madzie, breaking Alexander free, coming in with some more snacks and drinks. "Trust me, circuses are so fun." Clary said to her boyfriend, who still seemed a bit skeptical.

"And knowing that Magnus is involved, it's bound to be something... well, magical." Raphael said, setting down some grape juice by the little girl.

Alec looked up as the lights dimmed. He leaned back in his front row chair, crossing one leg around the other. This was sure to be something. A beautiful young vampire moved over to the center of the tent's "stage". She waved at all of the excited children. "Well hello there!" she called to them. "So many faces. Are ready to have a wonderful time?"

All of the children cried out yes in unison, except for a few shadowhunter kids who were a bit doubtful like Jace. Alec smiled and added his own yes, in hopes to comfort them into joining in. The vampire chuckled, raising her hand and spinning around. Steam moved at her feet and followed her up. And suddenly she was gone. The kids gasped, seeing doves flying around instead of her twirling there. "Let's start!" called another voice out from the speakers inside of the tent.

The lights moved from her spot up to the top. Alec's eyes widened. "Maggie!" Madzie cried out, pointing up.

Magnus was standing at the top of this pole, right below a wide net. Magnus looked absolutely amazing in the golden leotard and black fishnets. He waved at the kids, blowing them a kiss and with his magic shining out towards them and raining down on them like glitter. Magnus reached out, taking hold of the trapeze's bar. And with a swift movement was swinging around in the air. Alec's eyes were practically glued onto him. He let go of the swing and spun in the air like was a bird. Alec's huffed, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked over, seeing Raphael shove his blazer into his middle. "There's a tent being made in your pants." he said in a low voice.

Alec blushed widely and looked back over at Magnus. He landed on the other side of the trapeze, holding his hands up like he was dancing ballet. Magnus picked up the other side of the swing and threw it in the air before jumping down. But he didn't pick it up. Alec almost jumped up, scared that the warlock was going to hurt himself. But the other swing moved his way and Magnus grabbed it. But not with his hands or arms, he stuck one of his legs through it and hung onto it like it was nothing. Magnus waved at the children from his spot upside down. Madzie clapped her hands together excitedly at the performance.

Eyes stayed on him. No one say a dark shadow walk in and snake it's way towards the trapeze.

Magnus slowly stuck both of his legs inside swinging from left to right before letting go completely and falling down onto the net. He chuckled as he swung back along with some help from his magic, grabbing a hold of the swing once more and twirling around like a ballerina. Magnus waved once more at the children, before a huge and firm hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him off the swing and swung with him to the opposite side. His eyes widened. "Oh. I didn't know that I had a partner." he said to the shadow. Sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Who is that?" Madzie asked, pointing up at the other person.

"I'm not sure." Clary said to her with a shrug.

Magnus struggled to get out of the shadow's grip as they landed. He pushed him back, seeing him disintegrate with the shock of his magic. Magnus huffed, proud of himself and grabbed the swing again. He, nor did anyone else notice more shadows move from one large figure into multiple. And taking shape of something familiar. The little shadows moved around, but as they did, the larger one returned. Holding onto the other swing. It swung towards Magnus and grabbed him again, this time by the ankles and hanging him upside down.

"I don't think this is a part of the act." Alec said, throwing down his popcorn bucket.

"Magnus!" Madzie cried out.

Alec noticed his boyfriend's shock. "Hold onto Madzie." he said to Jace, getting up. Along with both Raphael and Clary.

"That's a demon." whispered one of the shadowhunter children before they took of into the sprint.

"Clary, Jace get the kids out of here!" Alec cried.

Jace nodded, grabbing Madzie into his arms and rushing over. Assuring her that everything was okay.

"Come on, let's go! We need to get out of here!" Clary cried, signaling at the children and the other downworlders and shadowhunters started to help the children to safety.

"What the hell?!" Magnus yelled, looking up at his sudden trapeze partner. He struggled to break his ankles free.

"Magnus!" Alec cried, pulling out his glamoured bow.

"Magnus, hang on... l-literally!" Raphael yelled out.

The two moved closer to the net, but backed up as shadows started to circle them. They hit the ground with a loud thud as the black smoke that was their body left them. When it was gone, there were no longer shadowy demons. They were huge circus monkeys. Sharp teeth, loud roars and vengeance and blood lustful looks. "Agh!" Alec cried out, seeing them suddenly there in front of him.

"Shit!" Raphael screamed out.

The monkeys screeched at the two, circling them to keep them in one place. Jumping up and down while running in their circle like it was a dance. Magnus looked over, seeing the state that his boyfriend and adoptive like son was in. "Hey!" he cried out, struggling. "Let them go! And let me go!"

The shadow snarled, looking over at Alec and Raphael's predicament. The shadow slowly dripped from its body, like the others. Magnus looked up and gasped, seeing the state of his body. Another circus monkey. But larger. It let go of Magnus' ankles, making him fall down onto the net. But four of the smaller monkeys stood at each corner of the net. They bit the net's rope, making it curl up from its tightness and surround Magnus and his body. The giant monkey laughed loudly, grabbing the ends of the net and burning it closed. Magnus moved his hand, attempting to push his magic out and burn the net off. But his hand out the net and it burned.

The damned demons magic. Alec's eyes widened seeing his boyfriend. "Magnus!" he cried, kicking one of the monkeys out of his way and running towards him. He raised his bow, shooting at the four that were lifting his net in the air like ants with food.

Jace and Clary returned, seeing the state that they were in. "Shit." Jace cursed. "Help Raphael. I got Alec with Magnus."

The larger one cackled loudly. Almost as if barking an order. The smaller monkeys surrounded both Clary and Jace and this time tackled the group. Jumping on top of them to block their vision and stop them from moving. It took a while to bring Alec to the ground as he struggled to grab hold of his boyfriend. But they kicked his legs, biting at them and bringing him to the ground. The biggest monkey grabbed a hold of Magnus in his net and threw him over its gigantic shoulder. "Let go!" Magnus screamed.

"Magnus!" Clary cried as the demon ran away with its prisoner. The smaller monkeys rolled off of the shadowhunters, screeching at them before following. Alec tried to get up, but hissed. They had bitten his legs pretty roughly and he was sure that they had venom in their teeth.

Jace ran to his parabatai, rubbing his back as he drew healing runes left and right. Raphael stood up, sprinting after the monkeys. But stopped, exhaling. "They're gone." he said, angrily.

Alec snarled, slamming his fist against the ground.

"They took Magnus... again." Clary said.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Raphael asked.

"Doesn't matter right now." Alec said, standing up with Jace's help. "We need to find him and those damn demons."

"Do you think that they're the ones that escaped the rift last weekend?" Jace asked.

"They had to be." Alec said

* * *

Magnus groaned in annoyance, kicking at the bars inside of his cage. The sound of this damn cackling was getting on his nerves. These demons never shut their mouths. He turned over, gripping the bars in front of him and looking over at them. They were huddled in a circle, spinning around in a happy dance. "Hey!" Magnus yelled, getting the attention of the largest one. "Nice dance over there. You know what would make it better? Oh! Yeah! If you let me go!!"

The "leadet" just hissed at him, walking over to his cage and throwing a crate at it. Hitting it hard. It pushed Magnus down as it swung from its spot on the ceiling. Magnus grunted in pain, gripping the back of his shoulder. He slowly stood up, watching them frolic about again. He inhaled, looking around at his situation. He and his captors seemed to be in some kind of old factory. He gripped the bars again, looking up to see if it was there was overhang that was holding him and not, the ones that factories had. He smiled, seeing that it was. He rubbed his hands together. They might have been able to block his magic with whatever was on that net. But he was sure that once he made it out of the cage, he'd be able to take them head on.

He moved his hands through the bars to the cage door. He reached over, pulling off his boots and ripping off one of the golden buckles there. He slowly sat on the floor of his cage, fiddling with it as best he could. The metal that it was made of was weak enough to mold out of its original shape, but strong enough to do what he needed it to. Magnus pulled his knees up, moving the metal around with his nails.

* * *

Jace looked up from the ops center screen, seeing his brother pace. He could see the wheels turning behind his head. He hummed, setting down his pen and walking over to him. "Hey." he said. "Are you okay?"

"This is the second time that Magnus has been successfully kidnapped by demons. And like Clary said, they came from that rift that we closed in Coney." Alec said. "I feel like there's something more to this that... that we don't know of. That he's a target... that he-"

Jace cut him off by taking his shoulders. "Worry about that later. Knowing you... you'll psyche yourself out." he said. "Let's worry about finding Magnus. And he is going to be fine. Has your tracking worked?"

"No." Alec said with a shake of his head. "They must be holding him by water. I hope that he's not hurt. Those damn... circus fuckers."

"Alec!" Alec turned over, watching as Clary walked in with little Madzie in her arms. She set her down with a smile. "Show him please."

Madzie nodded, holding out her hand and showing Alec what she held. A gold earring that Magnus was wearing during his cut short act. Alec took it, astonished. "But... nothing has worked from the loft. If-"

"It's not just the earring." Clary said. "Look." he said, pointing to a shadowy stain on the gold. "The demon's print."

Jace smiled. "We can track it that way."

"Faster." Alec said with a wide smile.

"And easier." Clary added, shaking Madzie's shoulders happily.

"Madzie!" Alec called, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you so so much! I promise you ice cream the next time I see you. And anything else."

"With sprinkles?" she called, eyes sparkling.

"As much as you want." Alec said, hugging her again before he stood. He twirled his stele and ran it over one of his runes. "Let's go."

* * *

Magnus inhaled, looking over at the demons that were still circle dancing. He turned back to the metal buckle that he managed to make the ends a bit sharp and make the shape into a V. He stood back up, holding onto the bars to stop himself from swinging too far or too much. He moved to the door, moving his Prison Break like tool inside of the keyhole. Magnus inhaled, listening as closely as he could without that damn cackling that he was hearing. He moved to his knees, hearing a soft click after a few moments of wiggling. He smiled, pushing the door open. He laughed, climbing up to the top. He grabbed a hold of the overhang's claw that held his cage up high. He smiled. Time to put twenty years of trapeze and twenty two of gymnastics to work.

Magnus stood on the overhang, kicking out the cage down onto the ground. Squishing three of the smaller monkeys into a puddle of ichor. "Oops." he cried, placing one hand over his mouth dramatically. "By Lilith, I didn't mean to do that."

The rest of them sneered loudly up at Magnus, slowly moving up towards the walls to start climbing towards him. Magnus inhaled, looking around to find a way to get away from these damn demons. He looked over, seeing a sprinkler system right above him and all over the wide room. He followed the wire, seeing where the activation bell was. He moved up, wrapping his legs around the chain and swinging as best he could. It was no trapeze, it was much heavier. But Magnus got it to swing with his height.

He swung backwards first, hitting a few of the demons as he moved towards the bell. Magnus jumped forward, somersualting himseld and landing on one of the big crates. And unfortunately for him, that was where a couple of those demons were as well. One reached over, biting into his already sore shoulder.

Magnus screamed, freezing the demon with his restored magic and throwing it aside like a glass, watching it shatter. He kicked another one aside, before running towards the bell. He yanked up the handle that hid it. He moved to pull it up, but he was pulled up instead as snake-like arms curled around his neck and raised him up, choking him. Magnus snarled, kicking his feet to fight it. The largest monkey chuckled, the arms coming from his mouth. He roared, throwing Magnus across the factory room. Magnus hit a pile of empty crates, crushing them completely. He groaned, slowly propping himself onto his knees. He looked over, seeing the bell was right by the largest. He smiled, an idea popping into his head. He stood up, looking up at it. He turned back to the cage he was in, seeing rods of metal just laying there. Magnus smiled. "Come and get me." he said, signaling with both hands to follow.

The demon screeched, along with the minis that it had left. They climbed down, following Magnus' bluff. Magnus raised one of the heavy rods he broke as best he could, looking over at the bell. He inhaled. As a tiny demon bit into his ankle, he tossed it, watching it fly through the air, break the glass and hit the bell. Breaking it and its holder. The demons turned over at first but started laughing again. Seeing how badly Magnus missed. Magnus smiled back, raising his hands. "Boom." he said as his magic circled through the water like a lightning strike. Shocking the demons like they were seated in an electric chair. They all screeched loudly in pain and Magnus shoved out as much magic as he could. Slowly, they all fell down, turning back into their shadowy figures before laying down on the ground burned to a crisp. Magnus exhaled, stopping the flow and falling down onto his knees with a loud exhale. He waved his hand, stopping the sprinklers and attempting to dry himself off.

He turned over, hearing loud footfalls and a small explosion. He smiled, propping one hand on his waist as a small army of nephilim rushed inside. But stilled to see that the threat was already dead and the hostage was no longer in harms way. "M-Magnus..." Alec called.

"Hello Alexander." Magnus said innocently, before swaying a bit.

Raphael and Simon were the quickest to his side, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders. "You okay?" Raphael asked.

"I'm fine my little fledgling." Magnus said as they walked him over.

"I'm not a fledgling."

Alec took Magnus by the waist and held him close. "You okay?"

"Okay. More than. I just took out a bunch of monkeys like it was nothing. I feel like Clayton from Tarzan... but better looking." Magnus said. "I'm wet again."

"I know. I know. Let's get you home and into some warm clothes." Alec said, kissing him softly. "I'm glad you're safe."

"What's Tarzan?" Jace couldn't help but ask.

"Please, do not tell me that you're serious!" Magnus snapped.

* * *

Alec smiled, looking down at Magnus sleeping soundly in their bed. He smiled, seeing how soundly he could sleep after such a tiring day. He pulled off his shirt and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. "Hmmm." Magnus moaned, his hands instinctively moving up to hold Alec's neck. "What a way to be awoken."

"Sorry." Alec whispered. "I was just coming to bed."

"Sure..." Magnus said. "Come to _bed_..." he said, enunciating bed dramatically. "You're going to have to do all the work if you want to fuck me tonight."

Alec chuckled. "If that's what you want for me to do, I don't mind." he said, running the bottom of his lip against his collarbone. "You looked so beautiful in that little gold number of yours."

"Should I wear it more often?" Magnus said. "There's a lot more for me to showcase my love."

Alec smiled, pulling Magnus close by the waist. "I would love that." he said in a growl.

"Oh really?" Magnus said, flipping them over. "Then let us start you big beautiful stallion."

* * *

Night fell. Alec couldn't sleep. He moved up from the bed, making sure that his warlock stayed cuddled in blankets and snuggling his pillow. He stood up, moving into the apothecary. He looked over, seeing the earring that he used to track Magnus. He hummed.

"What do you want with him?" he whispered.

"Alexander..." Magnus groaned from the bedroom.

The shadowhunter chuckled. He'd test it tomorrow. He'd get to the bottom of this tomorrow. Right now, he had a high warlock to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and commenting and bookmarking and all that good stuff! 😊😁
> 
> See you again soon! 👌🏽😊💚


	3. Webbed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Happy to see you guys again!
> 
> It's been getting so cold in my city and especially my house (it's old and drafty). So I have fallen in love with snuggling in my blankets and writing. And so many ideas have just swerved through me. OMG I'm so excited to share them with you 😊😆😁
> 
> Anyways, hope that you enjoy! Hugs and kisses! ☺💜

"Mags?! Mags?!" he cried, moving slightly from side to side as he entered, moving himseld away from the silk and tulle that seemed to be almost hanging all over the loft's entrance.

"Over here darling!"

Alec pushed some more tuelle aside, seeing Magnus sitting down in front of the coffee table with a pretty big sewing machine. "Is there going to be another circus?"

"No. In fact I'm quite offended." Magnus said with a smile.

"Don't be. I was joking." Alec said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips as a greeting. "Missed you."

"I missed you as well Alexander." Magnus said back, pinching his cheek.

"So what is this stuff?"

"This is for a client of mine. She wants her wedding dress to be able to fit her and her daughter and her daughter's daughter magically." Magnus explained, waving his hands around dramatically. "And so I'm making it as beautiful as I can for her."

Alec smiled. "That is so sweet of you." he said.

"Sorry for all of the fabric when you came in by the way. This dress in combination with the spell will need a lot of fabric. And I'm almost done." he said, moving the dress through the machine. Alec watched magically as all of the fabric moved through with the one move and moved into the dress. Magnus pulled it up with a smile. "Viola! What do you think?" Alec smiled. He walked over, pressing a kiss to Magnus' lips. Magnus moaned into it. "I'm guessing you liked it?"

"I like everything about you. But there's something about your magic that drives me up a wall." he said, his voice getting deeper..

"Well then, what shall we do about that?" Magnus asked, dropping the dress as Alec picked him up along with some of the left over silk.

* * *

"Sorry about pouncing on you like that." Alec said to him, looking down at Magnus who was laying on the bed, his wrists still tied above their headboard. The shadowhunter immediately moved forward, untying his wrists while pressing sweet and loving kisses to them.

"I'm not complaining." Magnus said back with him with a wink. "I rather enjoyed our little... session."

Alec chuckled, slowly moving up from the bed and pulling on his boxers. "Let me get you some water."

"No." Magnus said, snapping his fingers and magicking his boyfriend right into the bed next to him. Alec chuckled, wrapping an almost protective arm around his waist and nipping at his neck. "Ah... much better." Alec chuckled at him once again. "So... I was thinking... your birthday is coming up."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Mags, I don't like celebrating-"

"I know that you don't like celebrating your birthday. But I was thinking that we do something special at least. Birthdays are special and we shall celebrate. And we shall make it something small to make you happy as well." Magnus said.

"Ugh, babe. Fine. What did you have in mind?"

"I blindfold you-"

"I like where this is going."

"And make Jace bring you where I need you to go."

"So its my birthday, yet I'm not allowed to know what you are doing for me?"

"That's correct."

Alec sighed, rolling his eyes. "...Fine." he said. Magnus screeched happily, throwing himself back on top of Alec, hugging him. "Ah! Okay, okay, okay!" he cried as they fell off the bed laughing.

* * *

"So you want me to basically kidnap Alec?" Jace asked, raising his eyebrows as he gave Magnus a mug of warm tea.

"No. It's not kidnapping because Alexander gave me his consent to have to kidnap him." Magnus said to him, holding out his hands dramatically.

"You just used to word kidnap." Simon pointed out.

"Shut up Sharon." Magnus said. "So, you'll do it? Right?"

Jace chuckled. "Of course. Anything for Alec."

"Great!" Magnus called, clapping his hands together and standing.

"Are you sure that this is a good time to do this?" Clary called from her spot on the couch across from their dining room table.

Magnus raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean biscuit?"

"I mean... you were just kidnapped twice now." she said. "And it hasn't been that long. It was only like... eight days apart from the circus monkeys and that octopus demon."

Simon hummed in thought. "She's right you know."

"And who killed both of those bastards?" Jace called, walking behind Magnus' seat and patting his shoulders. Magnus dramatically moved his hands up in front of him, pointing at himself while Jace pointed at him as well. "And with you guys on the surprise party side, you can help him just in case something happens."

"Which nothing will." Magnus added.

Clary still frowned. "I don't know. I don't like this." she said.

"Everything will be fine biscuit." Magnus said, standing up and taking her hand in his. Rubbing her knuckles in comfort. "I promise you."

She frowned again. "I'm bring my chakrams." she said.

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable."

* * *

Alec slowly looked up from his tablet, hearing a slight knock at his office door. "Yes?"

"Alec? It's five o' clock."

Alec rolled his eyes, slowly standing up from his chair and setting down his stuff. "Really?" he called.

"Yes really. Come on pretty boy time to lose your vision." Jace said to him, pushing the door open and holding up a pretty professional looking red blindfold. "But first, happy birthday!"

Alec looked over as his brother held out a small paper party bag in his other hand. "I said no gifts." he stated.

"When do I ever listen to you?" Jace said.

Alec chuckled, moving the tissue paper away and picking up his gift. Boxes of his favorite candy and a pair of socks... with spiders on them. "You asshat." he cried.

"A thank you would have sufficed," Jace said to him with a chuckle.

Alec chuckled. "Thanks man. Really." he said to him. "I appreciate it."

"Okay. No vision now."

* * *

"Okay... okay... good, good, good, good." Magnus called, walking from the kitchen to the living room and smiling at how nice the place was decorated. "These streamers look great. Thank you for setting them up Underhill."

"No problem." he said, slowly climbing down the ladder. "Looks nice don't you think?"

"Yes." Magnus said. "Needs something though."

"A different color maybe?"

"No."

Magnus waved his hand, making small lanterns appear and hang from the ceiling along with the streamers. Magnus clapped his hands together. "There. Perfect." he called.

"Looks nice." Izzy said to him, walking out from the kitchen. "Alec is going to love it."

"Even if he says that he doesn't." Simon added from his spot.

"I'm so glad." Magnus said. "Now you all stay here, I need to make a trip."

"A trip?" Underhill repeated.

"Alec should be here any minute though." Izzy said, following him as he walked to the door.

"I won't be late. I just need to go and get Alexander's cake. It'll be like a five minute trip. Eighg minutes tops if there's a line. I'll be going by portal. That way I'll be back right before Alec gets here." Magnus said, waving his hand and opening said portal.

Izzy sighed. "Five minutes. You're not back, I swear that I will kill you."

Magnus chuckled. "Deal." he said as he stepped through. He slowly moved into the entrance of his favorite bakery in upper Manhattan. A small hidden gem in the concrete jungle. He smiled, opening the door and inhaling the delicious smell of freshly baked bread, vanilla and strawberries. He greeted the lovely owner, who was a glamoured warlock. She moved over, handing him a raspberry colored box which held Alec's favorite cake with his favorite color for icing.

He took it, paying generously and moving out and towards the alleyway right by the shop so that he could safely portal away. Magnus moved his hand forward, moving to open another portal when a claw wrapped around his middle and yanked him back. And he unconsciously let out a loud scream.

* * *

"You do realize that don't have to walk me? We could just got a cab. Like mundanes do?" Alec said, trying his best to walk straight as Jace held the small of his back and led him where he needed.

"You hate the mundane way." Jace said with a chuckle.

"I do. But I've appreciated some aspects." he said honestly, moving his fingers up and tapping his blindfold.

Jace chuckled. "Well, the driver would have looked at us strange and called the authorities."

"True. True."

The two stilled, hearing a loud scream from behind them. Alec yanked off the blindfold and turned around, full 360, with Jace. "Dammit." the blonde said, unglamouring his blades and taking off into a sprint.

Alec followed suit, pulling out his bow. The two moved into an alley, seeing how strangely illuminated it was. By some sort of red light. "Hey!" Alec yelled out, firing an arrow out at the large figure.

The arrow hit its hairy back. Slowly, its claws moved over to face Alec and Jace. Alec and Jace's eyes widened, but especially Alec's. The demon looked like a giant spider. But with double the legs and triple the eyes. Magnus's wrists were being held by three of its claws as webs wrapped around the entire lower half of his body.

"Get the hell off!" he screamed over more webs wrapped around his body. His wrists forced into an x on his right by his lower body as the rest of his upper body and head were now wrapped over his head, mummifying him. "Mmpgh! Mpppghh!"

"Magnus!" Jace yelled, running over. Alec stayed still. Completely. It was a giant spider. Way bigger than the smaller ones that made him jump high like a kangaroo. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling down against the ground. Jace turned over to him. "Really?!"

"Mppgh!" Magnus screamed as the spider demon threw his prize onto its back and started crawling away.

"Hey! Hey! No, hey!" Jace yelled, picking up his brother's quiver and searching through all of his arrows. He picked one up, moving it inside of the bow. "Dammit, how does he use these things?"

He raised the bow, even though it was still wobbling in his hands. He released it, watching it burrow itself deep inside of its back. It didn't seem to bother the demon as it continued to climb with its hostage in tow. Jace exhaled, throwing the bow aside and rushing over to his parabatai. "Alec?" he called desperately, tapping his cheek lightly. "Alec?! Come on." he cried, tapping again. "Damn you."

He sat up, rubbing some warmth into his hands before slapping Alec as hard as possible. It worked though, as Alec sat up with his cheek stinging. "Ow!" he cried, rubbing it before his eyes widened. "Where's Magnus?"

"Too big. I couldn't do much on my own." Jace said to him.

Alec's face went red and he groaned loudly. "Giant spider and I couldn't even stop it from kidnapping Magnus." he said.

"Yeah. I'm never letting you live this down." Jace said, patting his back.

* * *

"You fainted?" Izzy said.

"It was huge!" Alec cried back at her.

"I thought that you weren't afraid of anything?" Underhill asked him.

"Everyone has one fear. I thought that with some runes, I was done with it. And it has always just been a joke about my fear of spiders. But oh by the angel, this one was giantic!" Alec said, turning around and slamming his forehead against the wall closest to him.

"It was funny shit." Jace called, before Simon punched him in the arm. But Jace continued laughing. Raphael, who was sitting down right by him was snickering, trying not to loud out loud. But he failed, throwing himself on top of Jace and laughing with him.

"Ignore them." Simon said to him.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm afriad of apple trees." Underhill said.

"Apple trees?" Clary asked.

"Stay on topic!" Izzy yelled at them.

"Now what am I going to do?" Alec said, pressing his back to the wall and sliding down.

"I planned for that." Jace said with a smile, pointing out a finger like it was important. "I shot him with a tracking arrow. The one that you made Iz."

"That means we can track him!" she said back with a wide grin.

"We just need to get to the Institute and hope that it didn't destroy or remove it." Clary added.

"Come on. Let's go." Alec said, taking his brother by the wrist and pulling him out of the apartment.

* * *

Alec moved his stele towards the gate of this cemetery. It looked pretty empty, despite how many graves were there. It was probably overfilled with loved ones and closed for needing new graves. Alec kicked the door opened once the rune burned into the lock. "Where is it?" Alec asked, turning over to Simon. Simon pulled up his tablet that had the tracking light on it.

Jace and Raphael turned over, hearing loud muffled noises. "Uh... guys." Jace called.

Alec turned over to his brother and slowly to where he was pointing. "By the angel." he called, sprinting with him over to the large old oak tree. There on it was a giant spider web. And resting on was multiple bodies, mummified tightly in the spider's webs. But most of them looked dried out. Deflated and moving inwards on themselves like a deflated balloon. Izzy moved over to one of them. "They have to be dead." she called.

Underhill pressed his finger to another one. "No pulse."

"Mpph? Mpph?!" screamed out one of the bodies that were still intact.

"Magnus?" Alec cried out. "Is that you?"

Clary walked over to it, slowly slicing away it the prisoner's confines. Underhill and Jace did the same with the other two that were screaming out. Clary sliced one free and she moved out of the web inhaling deeply. Alec caught her as she fell down. He was a bit disappointed that it wasn't Magnus, but he saved a life regardless. And that was just as good. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "That... that thing... it took me on my way home from work! I couldn't see... I couldn't speak..." the vampire sobbed.

The other two fell down. One a shaking shadowhunter and the other a male vampire. "Underhill." Alec called. "Escort them to the Institute. Get them to the infirmary and check for any injuries. Get them into a warm bed and some tea."

"Thank you sir..." the other vampire said as Underhill wrapped his arm around his waist. "Well hey there. What's your name?"

"Thank you sir." the shadowhunter said, bowing his head.

"Wait!" he called to him as he started to leave. "That demon. Did he have any other prisoners?"

Alec didn't want to believe that one of these dead bodies was his boyfriend. He didn't want to believe that he failed in rescuing him because of his stupid fear of spiders. He-

"You mean the High Warlock of Brooklyn?" he said, cutting off all of his thoughts.

"Yes! Yes!" Alec called.

"Is he okay?" Jace asked as well.

He pointed over at another tree across from where they were, before sprinting off the catch up with Underhill. Alec nodded, taking off into the fastest sprint that he is sure that he's done in his entire life. He rushed over to it, seeing no spiderweb like before. Before he could get angry, thinking that he was being lied to, he heard a loud, muffled screech. Alec moved to the opposite side of the tree, seeing another mummified body. This one tied to the tree with even more web. "Mags?! Mags is that you?!"

There was more screaming, but the body desperately and almost humiliatingly nodded his way. Alec smiled.

"Jace! Izzy! Help me!"

His siblings rushed over to his side, first untying his body from the tree and then cutting at the webs around him. Magnus was moaning to try and get free. Clary, Raphael and Simon made their way over, seeing them. "Hurry up!" Raphael cried.

"I'm trying!" Jace called.

"It's thicker!" Izzy cried.

Alec's eyes widened, hearing a louder screech. This one familiar. The demon. He stood up. "Keep cutting. Protect Magnus, I'll be back!" he said, raising his bow.

From across, there was the spider. Climbing over towards the group.

"Oh my fucking God!" Raphael screamed.

"Did it get bigger?!" Jace yelled.

"Cut the webs!" Alec said, moving into a proper stance and raising his bow. He exhaled, shooting one arrow and hitting its eye. "Clary! Shoot light at its side!"

Clary nodded, grabbing Jace's stele and drawing as fast as possible on her palm. Alec took her hand and moved her closer as she shot at, hitting and burning it.

Jace moved his hand in a final slice, creating a hole for Magnus to escape and breathe. They pulled away at the webs, looking down at their warlock friend. Who's wrists and elbows were bound with more webs in front of him along with his legs and more webs gagging him. "Mmpgh!" Magnus sobbef, seeing everyone surrounding him.

Alec watched as the spider fell down onto his side. He raised his bow again and shot multiple arrows, hitting the eyes and side. Watching as he slowly bled out before deflating like its own prisoners. Alec exhaled. "Not so big and scary now." he said, kicking its side with a chuckle before rushing back to Magnus as he was untied completely. "Baby."

"Alexander." he cried, hugging him as Alec pulled him back to his feet. He hugged back just as quickly.

"Are you hurt? Can you breathe okay? Do you need anything?" Alec asked him, cupping his cheeks. Magnus chuckled at how he was behaving. His protective yet gentle dominant side showing.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Magnus said to him. "Where's the thing?"

"Gone." Clary said to him. "Alec took care of him."

"Okay." Magnus said, exhaling. "It's over. Good."

"Come on, let's get you home." Jace said with a smile.

"Yes. We still have a birthday to celebrate." Magnus said.

"Magnus, don't worry about my birthday." Alec said with a closed mouth smile.

Magnus ignored him and waved his hands, blindfolding him. "Lead the way please biscuit." he said.

"With pleasure." she said, taking Alec's arm and walking with him.

"Mags, I already saw the loft!"

"Then I'll redecorate!"

* * *

"Can I untie this damn thing now?" Alec whined from the couch.

"No!" everyone called back in unison.

Alec groaned again, throwing his head back. But he chuckled. Even after being kidnapped and stuck wrapped around his body, Magnus was still ready and ecstatic to throw a party. Alec jumped a bit, feeling hands on his own. But he felt the coldness of some familiar rings, now knowing that it was his boyfriend. Magnus pulled Alec up and walked him over somewhere. "Okay... now you can take it off."

Alec moved over, untying his blindfold and yanking it off. The loft had been redecorated, as promised. Now with red streamers and orange lanterns and rainbow confetti and candles all over. Alec looked over. He was standing there at their dining room table, a beautiful cheesecake right in front of him with multiple candles lit. Everyone around started singing happy birthday to him. Alec smiled, seeing everyone in that room. But his eyes were on Magnus, whose clothes were changed and face bare of makeup. He smiled, wrapping his arm around his waist and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips before blowing out his candles.

He was glad that everyone was here with him. That everyone was happy with him right now in this moment. As the night picked up and they all ended up playing board games on their coffee table, Alec couldn't help but frown a bit as he thought of Magnus and his kidnappings. What was the underlying cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next time! 👌🏽💜


	4. Flower Fields

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, I don't really like the history behind Thanksgiving (because America fucking fucked over the Indigenous people living here and then proceeded to oppress them and make this dumb holiday) but I like the big dinner with my family. Especially since we haven't seen each other in so long because of corona.
> 
> So I hope that you all have a nice meal with your loved ones. And I will say this once and for all. Fuck Thanksgiving. Have a nice day and enjoy this update! 😁😚🤗🧡🍗

"Come on, come on, come on!"

"Babe. I'm going as fast as I can."

"No, you're not. I've seen how fast you are."

"I can't go that fast with a blindfold on or up a steep hill!"

Magnus chuckled, pushing Alec further up the hill. "Okay..." Magnus said with a happy smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. I've been ready since I woke up with this blindfold on." Alec said with a smile, taking his boyfriend's hand as he moved in front of him. "That's twice now."

"I like surprising you my sweet nephilim." Magnus said, stroking his cheek.

"I enjoy your surprises. Now, am I allowed to open my eyes?"

"Okay, okay. Open." Magnus said to him.

Alec went behind his back and pulled off the scarf around his upper face. His eyes widened, seeing how beautiful everything was. They were standing on the top of this tall hill, covered in beautiful purple flowers expect for a single spot in the center, where Magnus had set up a a large blanket and along with that, a huge picnic basket. "A picnic?" Alec asked him, smiling so wide his cheekbones were showing.

Magnus waved his hand. The rest of the picnic set itself up. Magnus now held a wine glass in his hands. "You've been working so so hard my beautiful nephilim." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Alec smiled, even though he wanted to frown. He didn't tell Magnus the real reason that he had been working so hard and late these recent weeks because he didn't want him to worry. He had been investigating the demons and the rift that they entered from. There was something about Magnus' recent two kidnappings that had him worried. Worried was more of an understatement. He was freaking frustrated and terrified. Everything recently was so strange and basically came out of nowhere. And he wanted to find out the reason why Magnus was targeted and more then that, how to stop it.

"Yeah..." he said. "Yeah. I know. And I'm sorry. And this is so nice of you Mags."

"I thought that a private picnic would be the best to refresh your mind." Magnus said, sitting the two of them down. He waved his hand, giving his boyfriend his own wine glass. Alec smiled, thanking him for it while swirling the wine. "I brought all of your favorites. And a few surprises just for us."

"I'm not fucking you in a forest." Alec stated.

Magnus immediately burst out laughing. Falling down against the blanket. "I meant your favorite candy. God, Alexander. Get your mind out of the gutter." he said, still snickering.

Alec's face flushed red. He set down his wine and moved closer to Magnus. "How about we just enjoy the picnic? Enjoy each other's company." he said, his voice husky and deep.

"Now how can I do that? When you talk to me like that." Magnus said with an adorable and sexual meow.

"Play nice." he said. Alec wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Magnus picked up a grape tomato, popping it into his mouth, while taking out the sushi he prepared. Alec opened his mouth with a grin, winking his boyfriend's way. "Please." he said.

"Please what?" Magnus asked, opening the package and taking out a basket of dumplings.

Alec just pointed at his still open mouth.. Magnus chuckled, nodding and playing along with his little game. Alec grinned so wide and comfortably as the warlock began to feed him. A warm feeling surrounded him. Almost as if he and Magnus were floating. It was so domestic here. Something that he never really had. It was always a comfortable and loving feeling whenever he was here with Magnus. His eyes closed, that feeling surrounding him. He opened his eyes, seeing Magnus in the glow of this wonderful hill. Sunlight shining on his face and highlighting his beautiful features. Alec leaned over, cupping his cheek and smiling.

"What?" Magnus said, holding out another dumpling. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." Alec said, pulling him closer from the back of the neck and pressing a firm kiss to his lips. Magnus moaned, throwing himself back and laying down. Dropping the dumplings without a second thought. Having Alec hold him there gently by the waist was his favorite feeling other than sex. His fingers moved up, underneath of Magnus' shirt, tickling him for a few seconds before he just pressed his hand firmly on his chest and kissed him again. Magnus moaned into it, just laying there and letting Alec play with him. His hands moved down from his chest to his stomach and from under his shirt entirely. He pressed his lips against the side of Magnus' neck. "Feel good?" he whispered. But he got no response. "Magnus?"

He sat up, looking over at Magnus. He was laying there. But he was sleeping. Alec raised his eyebrow, sitting up. He took a sniff in the air. Something smelled a bit off. But not like the flowers that were all around him and Magnus. Something sharp. Alec moved his shirt up, covering his nose and mouth. His hand moved to the basket, looking for the seraph that he always packed when they had picnics. But he cursed. Magnus packed it. Probably magically as well. The seraph was not on his mind when it came to this trip. Alec moved into his boot, yanking out the smaller one that he always had. He looked over, a bit too slow. A large force shoved him backwards, sending him flying away from Magnus. He groaned, landing on a bush of flowers. He stood up, quickly covering his mouth and nose again, looking over for his boyfriend. A large demon was hovering over Magnus. It looked like a worm, but deep grey with these beady yellow eyes. It moved over, opening it's wide mouth and inching closer and closer to Magnus.

Alec's eyes widened and he scrambled to his feet.

No.

Not again.

He yanked his necklace off, throwing away its pendant. Even though Izzy gave it to him for Christmas and he adored it, Magnus' life was on the line. And he needed to save him first and foremost. He'd give her money to get him a new one. He tied the thin leather rope around his nose tightly, breaking some skin in the process but blocking his ability to breathe through his nose and smell whatever toxins were around. He held the seraph dagger tightly, running over to the demon. "Get away from him!" he yelled, moving down to the ground and sliding. He raised his hand as he slid, the dagger cutting as deep as he could into the demon's stomach.

The demon screamed, curling upwards. He squirmed around and moved into the ground, digging a giant hole and burrowing through it. Alec tightly grsped the blade, running back over to his unconscious boyfriend. "Magnus... Magnus wake up." he begged, pulling him into his arms. He stood up, moving down the hill with him in tow, struggling to pick up his phone while holding a weapon and Magnus.

He didn't make it past six feet. Another hole grew in the ground right in front of where he was sprinting. The demon screeched in front of him. Alec raised his hand, showcasing the blade again. The demon didn't pay any mind. He punted Alec again, going for the legs this time. Shoving him backwards and ended up throwing Magnus' body up. The demon opened its mouth, catching Magnus inside of it before moving back into the ground. "No!" Alec yelled, struggling back to his feet and rushing over to Magnus. He looked over, seeing the wide hole that the demon had left in its hasty escape. "Fuck."

Once again, a damn demon had kidnapped his boyfriend. He moved away from the hole for a moment, pulling out his phone again. "Jace?" he said immediately as soon as the ringer stopped. "Jace?"

 _"Alec what is it? What's wrong?"_ Jace asked.

"Listen, another demon's got Magnus. Track me."

_"Wait, Al-"_

Alec hung up, inhaling deeply before jumping into the hole himself.

* * *

"What was that?" Izzy asked, looking away from the table that Jace, Clary and Raphael were sitting and to where the blonde was standing.

Izzy and Clary walked over to Jace as he set the phone down. "Alec." he said to him. "Magnus was taken."

"Again?" Clary asked, biting her lip. "By the angel."

"Come. He said to track him down." Jace said to them. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Alec pressed his hand against the dirt wall right there by him. The wall was ribbed, just like the demon's body. But the ribbed texture was different looking per each way that the holes led. Alec rubbed his finger against them. The wider one in front of him looked like the worm demon when it was attacking. But the faster one was him running away, with Magnus in tow. Indentical to when he jumped into the hole. So he followed that one, keeping his fingers against it and along with that, following the demon signatures that were along the walls and the ground. He walked down, noticing the hole come to an end. And he was now around some metal. He jumped down from the hole, noticing that he was in a subway track route. He looked around the tracks, now following the demons signatures. He slowly moved over, following the lines that led to an actual stop. But it looked abandoned. Alec jumped off the track and onto the platform, looking around. He continued to follow. Moving and moving towards a small trapdoor on the platform. Alec slowly climbed down inside, where there were a bunch of train cars, just laying there.

Alec raised his eyebrow, but he looked over. Finding his boyfriend instantly. He was laying there in the middle of the ground, surrounded by more of those flowers from the fields. They were radiating whatever scent that had knocked Magnus out in the beginning. Alec rushed over to his boyfriend, kneeling beside him and pushing the flowers away. "Magnus! Magnus, it's me! Wake up. Come on Magnus, please! I need you to wake up!" he yelled.

"Five more minutes please..." Magnus groaned, still not waking fully. He was surrounded by the scent for angel knows how long. He would need more time.

Alec exhaled, moving Magnus up and over his shoulder. "Dammit baby." he groaned, keeping an eye out for the demon. "Where are you, you bastard?"

Alec turned over, hearing the loud screams coming from behind him. He hissed an apology to Magnus, setting him down inside of one of the empty and cleaned train cars. He rushed to the opposite side, hearing the demon begin to chase him. He twirled his blade, throwing it at the demon's eye. It missed as it snaked its way around. Its large tail moved over Alec's legs and middle, preventing him from moving. It moved its mouth over to Alec, screeching in his face. Alec moved his hands up to try and grab a hold of something. But he was completely stuck. The demon raised the shadowhunter and threw him across the room, crashing him hard into one of the empty cars. He groaned, slowly moving up. He turned over, seeing how the railing had ended up creating the shape of his back. He chuckled, jumping out of the car and looking over at the demon. The demon snaked over to Alec, opening his mouth wide to bite into him or perhaps swallow him whole.

Before the teeth chomped down, a large ray of light hit the demon. Burning his side and his flesh. It screamed in anger, shuffling away from the car that Alec was still in. He turned over, seeing his brother and his girlfriend rush over to him. "Thanks Fray." he said as his parabatai helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Clary asked.

"I'm fine. Healing rune will help." he said. "Magnus! Did you get to him?! Is he okay?!"

Jace nodded, pointing over to where Izzy and Raphael were dragging the half-conscious and exhausted Magnus. Jace handed his brother his bow. "Handle that, then we'll handle Magnus. Okay?" he said to him, pointing at the angry demon.

Alec nodded, pulling out an arrow from his quiver and nocking it. He aimed and released, hitting the worm right in his eyes this time. It screeched loudly, squirming out of the small room.

Alec moved to chase after it but Raphael pressed his hand to his chest. "It'll be dead soon." he said as he maneuvered Magnus into Alec's arms. "It'll bleed out. And I'll send some vampires over to get rid of its body. So... chill as they say."

Alec nodded, looking down at Magnus. "Are you alright?" he whispered to Magnus.

"Ssh." Magnus said, pressing a finger to his lips. "It's too early to be this loud."

Alec chuckled, moving him into a bridal carry.

"So what happened?" Izzy asked.

"I'm not sure." Alec said. "We were having a picnic and this demon must have some sort of pheromone or toxin that makes people go unconscious for long period of time."

"I guess that's why those flowers are so stinky." Clary said, looking at the scattered purple flowers. "By the way..."

She yanked the leather strip off of Alec's nose, making him cry out. Jace chuckled, healing his injury quickly with a swipe of his stele. Alec chuckled, thanking them as he cradled his boyfriend with a smile. "Clary." he called. "We need to talk."

* * *

Magnus groaned, slowly moving from one side of the bee to the other. Taking the blankets with him. Alec chuckled, looking over at his boyfriend. He wasn't usually a mobile sleeper. Must be the demon's posion. He pressed a kiss to his temple, letting him sleep off the toxin. He closed the door halfway to their room before walking back over to the apothecary where Clary and Jace were. "Okay..." he said. "I'm starting to believe that you might be right about the kidnapping thing Fray.

Clary exhaled. "It's been him for all these weeks. It has to be something."

There might be a reason for him being a target. I just wish that I knew it." Alec said, sighing.

"We'll figure it out." Jace said, patting his back with a smile.

"It must have to do with the rift. We know that for sure. That's where it started." Clary said to them. "Maybe we can examine it."

"I'll have to speak with Cat." Alec said with a nod.

"Alexander, biscuit, blondie. What are you doing?"

Alec turned over, seeing Magnus rubbing away sleep from his eyes. Standing by the door with his robe on. "Hey." Alec said, smooching his cheek romantically.

"And that's our queue to leave. Come on Jace." Clary said, taking his hand and pulling him away.

"Wait, hey-"

"What happened? I thought that we were having a picnic?" Magnus asked when the door closed.

"You were kidnapped." Alec said, taking his hand.

"Again?" Magnus said with an annoyed tone. "Damn. I bought gummy bears."

"Don't worry." Alec said. "I'll get you some more gummy bears."

"As many as I want?"

"As many as you want."

"Okay." Magnus said, stretching his arms out and wrapping them over the shadowhunters shoulders.

"Feeling refreshed?" Alec asked as they walked over to the living room.

"Very." Magnus said, leading them out of the apothecary and to the living room couch. "Very energized as well. So with that, how about we continue what we were doing before you know what happened?"

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"Okay then. Whatever his majesty wishes." Alec said, moving Magnus up and onto his lap before pressing a firm kiss to his lips.


	5. Brotherly(ish) Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there.
> 
> So you guys are probably wondering, why the hell I haven't posted in a long time. I would like to sum it up here and my biggest story (that will be posted hopefully sometime this week) so I don't have to do it again.
> 
> So I'm a high school student, if you weren't aware. I'm a high school senior btw. So that means that I have a lot of classwork dumped on me, alongside my college applications. And with all of this being remote and my school and parents being little to no help, I have been so stressed. I don't think that I have been this stressed in my fucking life. Everyday is a new panic attack. And it is so stressful. 
> 
> So my writing for fun has gone two ways. I can't write because I'm either working, applying or crying. Or, because I want to apply for a creative writing or screenwriting major, it just brings me fear of the unknown for my future. So yeah. There's that.
> 
> Anyways, I'm just stressed the fuck out right now. So I have put this account on hold. I have chapters ready to post, but those need editing and I have a draft that I have been working on for the last little while that I'm excited to show off!
> 
> So that's what is happening as of currently. I hope that you understand and will just bare with me. I love you all. Enjoy this chapter. It's been a long time coming. 😊💜

Magnus groaned, feeling a cold chill all around him. He grabbed the blanket, which had been crumpled up on the nonsoft side on the other side of the bed, and covered himself and turning to the other side. He slammed his hand over, expecting a hard chest to cuddle up against. But his hand slapped onto Alec's pillow. Which was just as cold. The warlock slowly sat up, looking over at the other side of the bed. He exhaled, throwing off his warm blanket and going to look for his boyfriend. It was the middle of the night right and he had gone to bed with Alec at a pretty reasonable time. Why would he be awake? He walked over, seeing a figure standing on the balcony. Clutching a mug in his hands. "Alexander?" Magnus slurred, still half functional.

Alec turned over to him. "Hey." he called, setting down the mug on the railing and walking over to him. "Are you okay? Why are you out of bed?"

"You came out of bed first and then that woke me up. I'm supposed to be cuddling with you. What the hell?" Magnus said, rubbing his arm and making the shadowhunter chuckle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't sleep." Alec said, shaking his head.

"Have you been thinking about these abductions on my beautiful behalf?" Magnus asked him, pressing his chin against his shoulder. "Alexander, everything is fine. I'm alright. I've been fine so far, yes?"

"I know. I know. I know you're capable of taking care of yourself." Alec said, moving his hand up and rubbing his cheekbone. "I just can't help but worry. You know me."

"Yes. Yes. I know you, you overprotective nephilim." Magnus said, pressing a kiss to cheek. "But please... come to bed. I am okay and we are okay. But we won't be okay unless we get our beauty sleep."

"I'll be there soon Magnus. I made the tea, so at least let me finish it." Alec said to him, half-joking.

Magnus groaned but nodded. "Fine. But you get no blankets and two minutes."

Magnus turned over, strutting back to bed. Alec smiled, turning back over to the city. His thoughts taking over him again. All of those beasts were from Edom. Could Magnus' father be... having a bounty on Magnus' head? Did he want him dead perhaps? Capture him and hold him hostage until he made it up to New York to collect on his prize? Or was his father not a part of this? Everything was scaring him at this moment and he had no inkling of what to do.

His thoughts stopped as he felt his body being pulled back. Alec chuckled, turning over as Magnus dragged him over to the bed, a blue wave of magic on his fingers and around the nephilim's middle. "Times up pretty boy. I wanna be little spoon."

Alec rolled his eyes, climbing into bed. "Fine." he said, pressing peppering caresses to his cheeks before spooning him like he was asked to do. "I got you love."

* * *

Magnus wasn't the only one that woke up in the middle of the night. Chills ran down Jace's spine the entire night. However he was still warm at the same time. The blonde's hair became damp with sweat and he was plagued by vivid dreams. All of them the same. Magnus dying at the hands of a demon right by him. And him unable to save him. A demon had torn off his friend's head and he jolted up, basically shaking. His dream was so striking. So distinct. That it felt real. Seeing Alec's distraught face as Magnus had been killed this time. Not captured again. Jace's eyes burned from his dreams, and he rubbed him harshly. Ignoring his sister's usual warning to be careful around his eyes. He cautiously threw his blanket off of him, covering Clary's body with more warmth. He moved up from the bed, opening the window and letting the cool wind hit his sweat covered chest and neck. This was getting out of hand and he was so worried that his nightmare would become reality with Magnus. He exhaled, looking back over at his bed. He pressed a kiss to Clary's cheek, watching her smile in her sleep. He grabbed his robe and pulled it on. He wasn't comfortable sleeping right now with this gigantic threat to his (definitely) soon to be brother in law. He made his way out of the bedroom, walking to the wide window that their apartment offered them. It was no patio, but it was enough to get some cool air on his skin. Unlike standing by a small window just open to his upper head. He opened them, inhaling the brisk air. It smelled like cakes and cinnamon. Someone must be up late baking.

He turned around, deciding that he should be productive if he was going to be up this late. He moved to his desk, looking at the small stack of papers that needed his signature. He picked up his pen and slowly signed the places that needed to be signed. But he was pulled up when he heard a small bell ringing. He looked up, setting down his pen and standing up. "Clary?" he called. "Clary?"

He moved over to the bedroom, reopening the door. He looked over, seeing a large demon standing over his girlfriend, who was still sleeping. Its mouth was wide open, moving all the way up towards the eyes. It's disgusting slimy salvia dripping down from the mouth and getting all over Clary's smooth cheek. Jace's eyes widened. He grabbed his sword, which rested by their coat rack. "Get away from her!" he cried.

The demon turned its head over, its bones snapping like it was broken and his head turning all the way as an owl would. It grinned, moving both of its tounges and licking its entire face. Jace's eyes widened. It looked like something out of a horror movie. He bit his lip to keep quiet as he advanced towards it. The demon jumped from off of the bed, grabbing Jace's shoulders. It moved over, it's claws landing right behind Jace's as he pulled him up and threw him across the room. Jace screamed, hitting his desk and breaking it completely. Jace moaned in pain, subdued for the moment and trapped with what felt like a broken spine. He slowly tried to roll over, trying to touch his parabatai bond and warn Alec.

A long and sharp claw snaked around his neck before his fingers even grazed over it. It slammed him down against the hardwood floor with a wide grin. One of its tounges licked its face again while the other licked Jace's cheeks. The blonde groaned in frustration and pain. The demon shushed Jace, moving its body seemed to close in on itself. Its claws moved over to his mouth, stretching out his mouth like at the dentists. "No... no... no please!" he mumbled as drool and blood dripped down his lips.

The demon just snarled. It's now small body moving inside of Jace's mouth, stretching it out and puffing out his cheeks, and going down his throat. Jace tried to scream but was muffled. His vision turned blurry red for a moment before he completely blacked out for a moment. Jace came to a few moments later. He groaned. His body left limp but he was standing up on his own. Jace looked over, shocked as he watched himself move.

The demon looked over at the full-length mirror connected to their linen closet door. "Not bad." he said with a smile. Jace's eyes widened. That was his voice. His body. The demon... it... "Nice body you have here blondie."

Jace felt nothing but fear at that moment. Now his body had been taken over. And for some reason, here he was, still being able to see everything that was happening. He wanted to scream out, cry for help. But his mouth felt like it was filled with sand with the demon used it freely.

"Jace! Jace!"

His body turned and he watched as a half-awake and scared Clary rushed over to him. _No... not her, anything but her. Please_ , he begged.

"Hey..." the demon called.

"Are you okay? I heard-"

"Everything is fine. I slipped on some spilled tea from earlier and broke my desk." he said, pointing over at it.

"Are you okay though?" Clary asked, walking over and rubbing the back of his shoulder and back.

_No! I'm not! Clary, please!_

"I'm fine. I needed to head into the Institiute anyways." he said.

"This early? Are you sure?"

"I need to finish some paperwork that I left there."

Clary sighed, a bit cynical but nodding along. The demon wrapped his arm around Clary and walked with her back to bed.

_Bastard! Get out!_

* * *

The demon let out a low growl, looking over and seeing shadowhunters and downworlders alike walking around. But none of them had the scent that he was looking for. None of them was his intended target. The demon rolled his eyes, turning away for a moment as he heard the angry yelling in his head. He walked over, closing the door to the empty training room and waving off one of the rookie's that was cleaning off the punching bags. He turned over to the weapon's opening the drawers and admiring them. "Never been able to touch one of these without burning my hand. The wonders of your angelic blooded body." he said with a grin.

 _I swear to the angels, I will kill you if you hurt anyone here!_ , Jace responded, desperately trying to move his own body.

"Sure you will." he said with a smile, picking up a huge staff and twirling it. He stood up, marching out of the room. As he did, his eyes met with Alec and Magnus, who were entering the Institute with a smile on their faces. His nose perked up. There it was. The scent. "Lookie lookie." he said in a low voice.

_No... no!_

The demon ignored him, waving at the two of them before stepping back. He opened his mouth, letting out a small gust of demonic energy with biting his other arm as many times as he could. Right under its alarm. The rooms previous ambient turned red automatically. The demon grinned, turning over as Alec and Magnus rushed over towards him. "What happened?" Alec called.

"This... it... looked... ugh..." he groaned, leaning against the wall.

 _Alec! That's not me! Alec! Alec please_ , Jace cried desperately inside of his own head.

Alec hummed, looking over at his bond. "I can't... feel you..." Alec said.

"Must be these bites." he said. "It tried to eat me before running off."

Alec exhaled. "Ah..." he said to him, pushing him down to sit down on the ground. "Rest here. Mags."

"I'll stay with him. Hurry Alexander." Magnus said as Alec rushed off down the hall where he had entered.

 _No... don't fucking touch him!_ , Jace yelled. _Leave him alone! Leave him alone, please!_

The demon opened his mouth to speak, but before he even spoke magic wrapped around his neck and pushed him against the wall. Magnus pressed his foot against chest. Jace cried out, feeling the pressure. "Where's Jace?" he snarled.

"What are you talking about Magnus? Come on. It's me." he called.

"Nice try... I know a demon when I smell one. You all have a certain stink." he snarled.

The demon's worried expression slowly morphed into a dark one. "That was fast. You really are a clever one my prince." he snarled

_Prince?_

The demon advanced. Magnus turned over, letting him the wall. He grabbed him by the shirt and yanked hard on his back and made him fall down against the ground again. He moved his magic, wrapping against his neck again and yanking up and onto the ceiling. Jace's eyes widened, feeling himself choking as well. The demon chuckled. "Careful... you'll hurt your the brother of your precious little nephilim." Magnus' eyes widened. The demon took the chance, moving himself away from the warlock. He moved over, now slamming Magnus against the wall. He moved his hand over, a sinister grin on his lips. But he smiled. Magnus was expecting the blow. But no. He instead slapped himself hard along with Jace.

"Don't you dare!" Magnus yelled.

"Then shut your damn mouth... and don't scream." he said, throwing Magnus down on the ground head first, hitting him hard enough that he was knocked unconcious.

_NO!_

The demon hummed, throwing Magnus over his shoulder and whistling as he moved towards the emergency exit.

* * *

"Alec! Alec!"

Alec looked up from his group, signalling them to step aside as Clary rushed over to him. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's Jace. This morning he left and I was too tired and it was too dark to really... really think about this. But when I woke up I saw his desk was broken beyond reason. More than some kind of slip. And there was this slimy drool and some blood there. It's a demon. It has to be. It smells like it too." she said, showing him the small vial that she brought.

Alec took it from her, swirling it around and noticing the dark liquid. "The hell..." he whispered. "Then that's why I couldn't feel him. Underhill-"

"I'll look for him all around the Institute." he called, rushing over with a bunch of others around him.

Alec cursed. "Motherfucker..."

* * *

"There. That should keep you good and secure." the demon said to him, cinching the last knot. Magnus bit his lip as the tightness surrounded his chest and wrists, as he stuck around a circular column in this old, deserted apartment. "Oh. And remember. No magic if you know what's good for you."

Magnus spit in his direction, trying his best to pull in his bound legs comfortably. The demon stood up, walking over to the kitchen. He picked up the steak that he had bought and smiled.

 _Let Magnus go... let him go please... please..., Jace begged. Let him go and get out of my body!_ , Jace cried as loud as he could.

"Quit your whining blondie. You can have your body back once I am done." he said.

Magnus raised his eyebrow, looking over at the demon and listening to him speak to no one. He inhaled, moving a finger over and shooting a spark of magic. Making a cloud of dust burst in the corner. The demon turned over, confused. He walked over to investigate as Magnus proceeded in struggle in his ropes as best as he could imitate.

 _Please... please let him go... don't do this... let him go..._ , Jace begged.

"Beg all you want." the demon said, turning on his heel and looking at Magnus, who was still bound to the column and struggling to break free without the use of magic. He walked over to Magnus, kneeling down in front of him and taking his cheeks in his hands. Pinching tightly.

"You do realize that I when I'm done with you, I'll rip your limbs off slowly and painfully." Magnus sneered.

"So you will, huh? You're all talk. You won't touch me." he said, raising his hand and slapping himself hard again.

"Stop!"

"Or what?! What will you do?!"

Magnus snarled. "Sorry Jace." he whispered, raising his legs and kicking him off of him. He moved his hands, burning his restraints off and standing up. The demon snarled. Magnus stayed still though. Not blocking the imminent and impending attack that was coming.

 _Magnus, no!_ , Jace screamed. The demon tackled him to the ground, raising his fist and punching him in the nose. _NO! NO, STOP IT! STOP IT!_

"You son of a bitch!" the demon snarled, taking his neck and shaking him as he pressed down. Magnus gasped, waving his hands and struggling to get the demon's secure grip off of him as his face turned pale.

"I warned... n-no!" he cried, letting go of Magnus. Magnus gasped, inhaling deeply and moving onto his hands and knees. Jace moved himself back, trying to keep grasp over his body. It was almost a split second when he had gotten himself back. And he felt the demon clawing at him to get control back. Jace cried out, gripping his temples.

Magnus stood up, raising his hands. He shoved it at him, pinning him to the wall. "Jace I'm sorry!" he cried.

The demon screeched for a moment as he was the one in control, its eyes turning completely black before Jace returned, panting and sobbing. "Magnus get it out please..." he begged.

The demon returned. "Bastard prince!" it screeched.

Magnus whispered a spell to himself, sticking two fingers inside of Jace's mouth. His magic swirling inside and slowly he yanked the demon out. Throwing it against the opposite wall. Jace fell down to his knees, inhaling deeply. His lips stretched out a bit and now completely bloody and chapped. "Jace!" he shouted, kneeling down and rubbing soothing magic into him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... I'm fine." he said, wiping the dribble from his lips that came with the demon's removal.

Magnus smiled at him. "Thank you for holding on."

"Always."

"Damn you blondie. Okay, I got you. I've got you. It's-"

He was cut off as the demon jumped on his back, biting into his neck. Magnus screamed out in agony, being pulled backwards. Magnus slammed himself into the column where he was tied to previously. Hitting more and more and more, trying to get it off, But the demon just screeched more and bit deeper into his neck. Magnus grabbed him, throwing him off of him with an angry scream. Jace stood up, moving out of the way of the demon as it hit the wall where he was before. Jace snarled at it. "You-"

"Jace, stay back. You're still vulnerable to it." he said, groaning and falling forward as the demon screeched again.

"You're hurt." Jace said, walking over to him. He was pulled back as one of the demon's tongues wrapped around his neck and shoved him down to his knees. 

"Jace, no!" Magnus cried, shooting it's legs right off. It screamed louder, letting go of Jace. Magnus whipped him hard with a crack of magic before grabbing him and throwing him against the column again. Magnus kicked it hard, watching as his foot went inside of it like it was thin ice in a lake. Its blood and ichor splattered all over his face and body as it fell down on the ground. Magnus hissed, falling down as his bite began to burn.

Jace rushed over to him holding him steady. "Do you know what that was..."

"I do... and I know what's going on..." he said in a low voice before hissing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine now." he said, pulling Magnus up onto his feet. He rubbed his parabatai bond, hoping Alec could feel him now. "Magnus." he called. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head, his eye turning yellow. "Magnus!"

"Hmm?"

"Stay with me! Come on! Please!"

"I'm... I'm here..."

"What can I do? Tell me Magnus, please. What do I do for you?"

"I have an antidote at the loft." he said. "Help me there please..."

Jace nodded, helping him out of their abandoned prison.

* * *

Jace kicked the door opened, dragging Magnus inside of the loft. As soon as he stepped inside, Magnus and Jace were pulled apart and the shadowhunter was shoved to his knees. "Guys, guys, guys, it's me!" he cried.

"Stop!" Alec cried, pulling Magnus into a bridal carry. All out of pure fear and worry. "I can feel him. He's telling the truth."

They all met eyes and nodded, letting him go. "Sorry." Simon said.

"Yeah. Sorry." Underhill said with a nod.

"Jace!" Clary called, walking over and hugging him. Jace kissed her, exhaling gratefully that she was here with him now.

"What happened?" Alec asked, laying Magnus down on the couch.

"Where's the andidote?" Jace called.

"Olive vial. Pink liquid. Left-hand drawer." Magnus gasped, gripping the bite. Jace rushed over, returning in a few moments with it.

"Magnus, what happened!" Alec cried, gripping his hand worriedly.

"Demon... took over Jace... he... bit..." Magnus couldn't finish as he closed his eyes and hissed in pain.

Jace returned quickly. He opened it and added a few drops to the bite then to Magnus' lips. Magnus screamed out, curling upwards as it throbbed and the stung the wound healed. Alec gripped his hand tighter, trying to keep him still. "What happened to you?"

"A demon came in through my window... took control of my body and... kidnapped and bit Magnus." Jace said. "I... I didn't want to hurt him Alec... I begged him to stop. I'm sorry."

"You did everything you could Jace." Simon said. "It wasn't you."

"And he's alive here right? You did better than you think." Alec said to his brother with a smile. He turned over to Magnus. "How are you feeling?"

"I need a drink." Magnus said, waving a shot into his hands. He downed it quickly, before sitting up.

"You should rest Magnus." Underhill called.

"Right." Clary called.

"Let me take you to bed." Alec said, holding his arms out to carry him.

"No... no..." he said. "Alexander, I know what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Alec questioned, eyebrow elevated.

"Those demons. The rift. It's Edom. My Edom." he called, his eyes were wide and it was almost as if he was high on adrenaline and alcohol at the same time. "That's why they're after me. That's why all of this has happened."

"Magnus, breathe." Alec said, wrapping his arm around his waist.

Magnus shoved himself off. "It's all because of me. It's what I... I'm so sorry. I tried. I can't... I thought that I was done with Edom."

"Magnus." Jace called, walking over to him with a glass of water. "Here."

Magnus nodded, taking a slow sip from it before handing it back. Two seconds later, his eyes dilated and he swayed, falling limp in Alec's arms. "Magnus?! Magnus?!"

"It's just a sedative." Jace said. "I grabbed it from the apothecary."

Alec nodded, laying him back down on the couch and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. "Jace what is he talking about?"

"I don't know. I'm sure that he is hopped up on that venom." Jace said, looking at him.

Alec hummed. "Are you okay though?"

"I'm fine. I'll... I'll be fine." he said to him.

"Let's figure this all out tomorrow." Clary said to them, rubbing their shoulders.

They nodded. The group slowly stood, moving to rest in Magnus' guest room. Alec looked over at Magnus, cradling his cheek.


End file.
